mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codyn329
Archive 1 Re: Permission to copy and paste your stuff I noticed you said to someone you hadn't given them permission to copy and paste your stuff however all contribution to the wiki are licensed under the CC-BY-SA so he actually can copy it. Hope that clears that up. Cheers 22:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I understand, thanks for the info. :) Codyn329 (talk) 19:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Did you quit MLN users wiki or something? GlitterMagmaKitten (talk) 19:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC)GlitterMagmaKitten No, just don't see anyone at that place anymore. :P Codyn329 (talk) 19:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm still there. GlitterMagmaKitten (talk) 23:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Glitter Well just so you know then I'm on there right now if you wanna chat. Codyn329 (talk) 23:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Hey, thanks for the spot on your symbiosis module :D 15:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. :) I figured I put you on because you just got rank 9. :D Codyn329 (talk) 15:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. I really need the bricks :P 15:58, September 9, 2012 (UTC) i see you cleaned your talk page :p BTW.. ~ Yoyoer1000 (talk) 21:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ok i meant to say :P we need to make a time to meet again :p 7:00 P.M? That will probably the time I finish studying and finish up homework/projects. Codyn329 (talk) 21:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ok :p i will try there's always saturday :p Yoyoer1000 (talk) 20:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) cody i am almost done with one comic=x ;pYoyoer1000 (talk) 19:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Give me a link to your progression please. Codyn329 (talk) 19:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) sure you open to come on chat at.. 7:00?http://yoyoer1000.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=165452969 Yoyoer1000 (talk) 21:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) That's fine! :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ok :p it's 6:29 right now Yoyoer1000 (talk) 23:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It is about 6:40 for me. Codyn329 (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) cody cya tommrow my hours up on the couputer :( cya next week maybe ? Yoyoer1000 (talk) 20:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) cody you alright? :p Yoyoer1000 (talk) 20:20, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, what's up? :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:43, September 17, 2012 (UTC) oh boy :p where where you yesterday i was lonly Yoyoer1000 (talk) 22:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh? Sorry, I was finishing up my homework. Codyn329 (talk) 22:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) oh ok then :) Yoyoer1000 (talk) 22:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Supppp sssssuuuppppp ccccooodddyyyyy :D :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:49, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 18tanzcccccc. :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) lol :P 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:53, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm no spammer, and I actually spell right too in summary sections. :P :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I spelled like that on purpose. -_- So anyway, (:P) about that C/C deal.... You still want to do the c/c deal? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :P Sure! Also, how many cruiser thrusters, CSU's, and Warp Drives do you have? I have 10 Thrusters, 10 CSU's, and 1 Warp Drive. Codyn329 (talk) 22:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I have like 34, 30, 1 XD lol. When do you want to start? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) WTB. :P I want to start right now. How about a 184/184 Click Deal? This will last 2 days. :D Codyn329 (talk) 22:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) sure. um, to my lightworm please. what should i click? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It means "What the Brick" :P. Please click 72 times on my Galactic Factory, then the rest goes to my lightworm. Codyn329 (talk) 22:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) That's what I thought XD CLicks on the way... 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll start clicking. I'll reply back once I finish clicking. Codyn329 (talk) 22:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Clicks are done! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Man, I'm slow at clicking. XD Just about 70 more clicks and I'll be done. :P Codyn329 (talk) 22:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC)